heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans within Heart Shrine Village house some of the bigger families with certain traits custom to the village. The clans specialize with different types of jutsus or unique traits. Many clan abilities and villagers can be seen in festivals where they showcase their unique abilities with performances and acts. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans can be limited to a nuclear family. The founding clans of Heart Shrine are the clans that have existed from the start, gradually building the foundations now known as the Hidden Heart Shrine Village. Through the tough and the good times in the past, all of the clans have found peace in the village now, having hardly any disputes within themselves or others. Founding Clans Byakko Clan Main article: Byakko Clanright|100px The Byakko Clan (びゃっこ一族, Byakko Ichizoku) is the longest serving clan in Heart Shrine, having been around for over 3000. The family duties include shrine keeping and becoming priests and priestesses, and are highly considered for the role of Mikokage. Medo Clan Main article: Medo Clan128px|right The Medo Clan ( めど一族, Medo Ichizoku) is the clan responsible for all the plants and vegetation in the village. They are one of the founding clans, and can specilize in tracking and medical ninjutsu. Kobiru Clan Main article: Kobiru Clan90px|right The Kobiru Clan (こびる一族, Kobiru Ichizoku "one who curries favor") is one of the founding clans that serve the Byakko clan as protectors. They are nicknamed the "Tiger Samurai Clan" or "Tigers of Byakko" and are known for their flirting prowess and their dojutsu kekkei genkai, "Shisshingan" Fujihara Clan Main article: Fujihara Clanright|90px The Fujihara Clan (ふじはら一族, Fujihara Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans in Heart Shrine. They are also nicknamed the weavers of dreams and nightmares, as they can give life to all the products of the imagination, they are the keepers of the knowledge of the village, and are the last line of protection should the village be attacked. Miyazaki Clan Main article: Miyazaki Clan The Miyazaki Clan (みやざき一族, Miyazaki Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans of Heart Shrine village. Also known as the Lightbringers, they are known for their radiant Kekkei Genkai and feisty nature. Soushou Clan Main article: Soushou Clanright|100px The Soushou Clan (ソウショウ一族, Soushou Ichizoku) is one of the founding clans of Heart Shrine village. They are known for their calligraphy abilities and diametrically opposite talents and elemental affiliations. They are the artists of Heart Shrine. Hanabira Clan Main article: Hanabira Clanright The Hanabira Clan (花弁一族, Hanabira Ichizoku) is the last of the founding clans of Heart Shrine village. A peaceful and warm clan, they are well known for their unique fire and heat techniques. Other Clans Amatou Clan Main article: Amatou Clan right|100px The Amatou Clan (甘党一族, Amatou Ichizoku) is a vibrant and colorful clan that resides in Omoichidou that specializes in candy-based jutsus. They use sweets and candy in their techniques and their representative animals are caterpillars, cocoons and butterflies. Murasaki Clan Main article: Murasaki Clan right|100px The Murasaki Clan (紫一族, Murasaki Ichizoku) also known as the 'flower clan' is a local clan that resides in Omoichidou that specialize in flower and vine-based jutsus. Their representative animal is the ox, and may be distant relatives to the Kobiru and Medo clans. Amimono Clan Main article: Amimono Clan The Amimono Clan (編み物一族, Amimono Ichizoku) is a spider-related clan that resides in Ichidou sawa. They believe all life is equal and only hunt when they need, therefore they never kill for enjoyment as they respect their prey. They always choose the way to avoid conflict but when provoked will stands its ground. 100px|right Nagano Clan Main article: Nagano Clan The Nagano Clan ( 長野一族, Nagano Ichizoku) is a local clan in Omoichidou that helps take care, breed and lives with cats. They are known as the cat clan, and are also responsible for many veterinarians and animal caring. right|150px Yoshida Clan The Yoshida Clan ( 吉田一族, Yoshida Ichizoku) was once nomadic, following the migratory pattern of the ducks they so loved to follow. One day they followed them to Omoichidou and decided it was a good place to settle and that the environment was suitable for the ducks. right|95px Warashi Clan Main article: Warashi Clan The Warashi Clan ( わらし一族, Warashi Ichizoku) was originally a very laid-back and easygoing family. As times moved on and the family grew into a bigger clan, they moved into the close village of Heart Shrine because of the good company the other villagers gave. Not having strict laws or rules in the clan, the leader is usually found slacking off their own duties if not causing their own problems to other clans and families. Tenkou Clan Main article: Tenkou Clan The Tenkou Clan (てんこう一族, Tenkou Ichizoku) was once a nomadic clan from the far, frozen northlands. Disaster drove them south and they settled in Omoichidou. They are known for their prowess with weather-related jutsu, earning them the moniker "the Storm Singers." References All art goes to their respective owners, all members of the HSV group. Category:Clans